


Venom

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean gets scratched by a Succubus. Only cure? Sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: The first chapter is a little darker than I intend on making the second. Don't be too put off by the 'Violence' warning, it's not that bad.  


* * *

Sam was sitting at his computer in the motel room, when Dean walked through the door. "Hey." 

 

"Hey Sammy." 

 

"So?"

 

"So...I was asking around...." Sam saw a huge scratch down Dean's side, as he took his jacket off. "Dean! What the hell?" Dean winced when he took off his shirt. Sam was worried, but couldn't help looking at Dean's body. He snapped out of it. "Well, I ran into her. I didn't know it was her, and well..." Dean smirked at Sam. 

 

"You didn't." Sam felt a hint of jealousy, but also knew if Dean actually slept with the succubus, the pain would be ten times worse. "No, didn't get that far. She knew we were after her, but she uh..got away." Sam let out a deep breath. "So what do we do." Sam knew there were only two options. Let Dean die, or for Dean to have sex. 

 

"Tie me up, before I hurt someone." The whole reason they were there in the first place were because of people getting arrested for rape, but not having control over what they did. Sam knew almost right away what they were after. 

 

"Dean, you can't just sit here. You'll die." Dean just looked up from where he was cleaning his cut. "I can't exactly go around attacking women either." Sam just nodded his head, and went to get the chains. Dean was already in pain while he was being shackled to the bed posts. 

 

As horrible as the situation was, Sam was focused on Dean's body chained to the bed. He was lolling his head back and forth, drops of sweat running down his forehead, and neck. Sam felt the biggest urge to lick that sweat from Dean's skin. 

 

Sam was shaking slightly. "Sammy, come on. I need you. Don't spaz out." Sam snapped back to reality. "Sorry man." Dean was lifting his hips up and down, moaning in the back of his throat. Sam could barely contain himself. "Sam, you gotta back up a little. I can...smell you." 

 

"I thought it only worked if you were attracted to the person before you..." Dean just gave Sam a warning look. Sam's eyes went wide.. "Ohhhhhh." Sam knew he'd be able to get under Dean's skin. He felt a little guilty, but he couldn't let Dean die. Or let this opportunity pass him by. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

"Gee Sam, I don't know." Dean was becoming more aggravated. Sam walked over slowly, and felt Dean's forehead. "Dean you're burning up." 

 

Dean closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He knew if he didn't literally blow off steam, he wouldn't make it through this. "Dean, I'm not ready to lose you." Sam inched closer to Dean. "Sam stop.." 

 

Sam just kept moving closer. The closer Sam got, the more Dean looked like he was in pain. Sam leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Dean's neck. Dean moaned, low and dangerous. Sam heard the chains snap. "Dean you can't break these. Calm down." 

 

"Then come here." The last thing Dean wanted to do was lose control, and hurt Sam; but he was way past the point of control. Sam was too close. He could smell how much Sam wanted this, and hear how fast his heart raced. Sam complied, and moved his face closer to Dean's. He paused for a moment, right before their lips touched; and Dean snapped. 

 

He lifted his head enough to capture Sam's mouth. He kissed Sam hard and fast, biting his lip. The fact that he tasted blood in his mouth only turned him on more. Even though they shared the same blood, he just wanted every bit of Sam a part of him. 

 

Dean growled deep in his throat, and started pulling on the chains desperately. They finally snapped. Sam looked up in amazement. If Dean looked back on it, he would have sworn there was fear in Sam's eyes. Sam quickly got off the bed, and backed up. Dean followed, with a primal look in his eyes. 

 

"Come here Sam." Dean moved towards his brother slowly. Sam finally felt himself hit the wall behind him. "Dean, stop. You don't know what you're doing." Dean pinned Sam to the wall. Sam started to fight. "Don't fight me Sammy...On second thought, go ahead. It's better when you fight." Dean's eyes flashed a brilliant, bright green. Sam was completely terrified.

 

He really didn't want to say no to Dean, but he had a feeling it wouldn't matter if he did say no. Sam stopped trying to fight Dean off. He figured fighting would only encourage him. "Dean, please. You need to control yourself." 

 

Dean smirked, as his eyes flashed again. "I'm in complete control Sammy." Sam took a deep breath, and let his head fall back against the wall. He knew he wouldn't win this, and maybe it would hurt a little less if he was relaxed. 

 

Dean attacked his throat, biting and sucking; leaving dark red bruises on Sam's skin. It hurt, but at the same time Sam couldn't get enough. Dean was growling into the crook of Sam's neck, running his hands up Sam's back, and scratching hard on his way down.

 

"Ahh fuck!" Dean stopped to look at Sam. His eyes hadn't turned back to normal. Sam never remembered being afraid of Dean, but he barely recognized his brother. "That hurt Sammy?" His eyes glowed brighter. Sam thought for a minute. If he said yes, Dean would be pleased. If he said no, Dean would really try to hurt Sam. 

 

"Yeah, it did." Sam was becoming weak at the knees. Dean must have noticed. He pulled Sam over to the bed, pushing him down on his back; and climbing on top of him. Sam felt a bunch of different things at once. Scratching, biting, sucking. He couldn't single out one feeling. It all hurt so bad, and felt so good. 

 

Dean was gripping his arms so hard he knew he'd have bruises on his wrists and thighs. Dean leaned up long enough to take his shirt off, and rip Sam's in half. "Damn Sammy, I'm gonna fuck you now." Sam really felt scared now. He knew this wouldn't be pleasant. At least not at first. 

 

Dean un-did Sam's jeans, and yanked them off. He only pulled his own down far enough to free himself. Patients was never Dean's strong suit. Sam had his eyes closed, and heard Dean spit; then felt his brother lining himself up with Sam's entrance. "Look at me Sammy. I want you to watch me fuck you senseless." 

 

That alone made Sam's cock twitch wildly. He did as he was told, and Dean pushed inside him. Sam felt tears running down the side of his face. He felt like he was being torn in half. "Fuck Sammy, so damn tight." Dean started moving inside Sam, thrusting a little harder than he should have, but he couldn't focus with the succubus venom coursing through his veins. 

 

"God Sam, so much better than I thought. So fuckin beautiful." Dean was thrusting hard and fast. Sweat was dripping from his body onto Sam's. Their bodies moved smoothly together, with sweat and Sam's pre come slicking the way. Sam was panting and moaning under Dean, who was hitting his sweet spot every time he thrust forward. "Dean, I'm... gonna ...come..." 

 

Sam could barely breathe anymore. He still had his eyes on Dean. Dean's eyes were burning into his, still glowing bright green. "Come for me Sammy. Come on baby." It only took a few more thrusts from Dean, and they were both coming. Sam came without Dean even touching his cock. 

 

Dean was panting heavily. His eyes returned to normal. "Oh my god." Dean was horrified. He gently pulled out of Sam, who winced. "Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean didn't move from being on top of Sam. He leaned down, and kissed Sam's forehead. Sam wasn't speaking. He couldn't move, or speak.

 

The sex was great, but he was in a lot of pain now. Before Dean could say anything else, he grabbed his stomach in pain; flopping over on his back. Sam didn't care about his pain anymore. He jumped up. "Dean! Dean! What's wrong!!" Dean passed out shortly after. Sam did some research, and realized Dean was only coming down from the venom. 

 

Sam took a shower, making sure he was cleaned off. He also made sure the blood on Dean's dick was cleaned off. That's all he needed was more guilt. Sam was in a lot of pain, but he figured he could play it down a little when Dean woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror for what seemed like forever, staring at the bruises all over his body. He rested his hands on the sides of the sink, and put his head down. He grabbed his shirt, and pulled it over his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and winced a little. "Jesus Sam. Why didn't you just go." 

 

"I wasn't going to let you die Dean, or hurt someone." Dean ducked his head to kiss at the bruises on Sam's. "I'm so sorry. You should have let me...."

 

"Dean, no. Stop. I would never let you die. I'm standing here aren't I? It's really okay. I'm okay." Dean just ran his fingers across Sam's skin, dropping his head to rest it on Sam's shoulder, inhaling his brother's scent. "I never meant to hurt you Sammy, I never knew I could break those chains." Sam turned to look at Dean.

 

"You weren't supposed to be able to. I've never seen strength like that." Dean looked shocked. He knew he did a number on Sam, but Sam still had his shirt on. Dean slowly reached for the bottom of Sam's shirt. "Can I?" Sam just nodded. Dean lifted the material carefully from Sam's body, letting it fall on the floor.

 

He saw bruises, scratches, and bite marks all over Sam's body. He let his hands roam over them gently, feeling Sam relax into the touch. "Let me fix it." Dean pushed Sam gently against the wall, and started kissing down his body. He dropped to his knees, and pulled down Sam's boxers. He noticed all the marks below Sam's torso.

 

Dean felt like the worst person in the world. He never thought any part of him could hurt Sam. He remembered everything. Everything he said, everything he did. How much he liked what he was doing. Dean gently ran his hands up Sam's thighs. "I'll never hurt you again." 

 

Dean took Sam's cock into his mouth . "Fuck Dean. So good." Sam's legs began to give out. Dean held him upright before he fell. Dean pulled his mouth from Sam. "Lay down." Sam cocked an eyebrow. 

 

"On the floor?" Dean just smirked up at his brother. "You want me to keep going without you falling over?" Sam got down on the cool tile floor, which felt good on his wounds. Dean felt his way back down Sam's body. Looking him in the eyes, he kissed from his face; all the way back down to his cock. 

 

He took all of Sam into his mouth once again, listening to Sam's quick shallow breaths. "That's right Sammy, I love hearing you." Dean started moving faster, and taking Sam deeper. Sam was tangling his fingers in Dean's hair. It didn't take long before Sam was coming down Dean's throat. 

 

Dean moved back up Sam's body, and laid down next to his brother. Sam's breathing became normal again. "Wanna move this to the bed?" 

 

Dean nodded, and got up. He reached a hand out to help Sam up. Sam took it, and they went to lay on one of the beds. Sam lifted himself on his elbow, and began to feel down Dean's body. When he reached the waste band of his boxers, Dean stopped him. Sam looked at him with a confused expression. 

 

"This was about you. I don't expect anything back." Dean ran his fingers over Sam's hand. Sam pushed his hand away. "I want you Dean, it's okay." Dean was ready to walk away. He couldn't risk hurting Sam again, but he couldn't say no to Sam's puppy dog eyes. "Okay Sammy, but we go slow." 

 

Sam nodded, and let Dean take over. Dean climbed up Sam's body. "I saw the blood Sam, when I pulled out of you I saw it. How do you expect me to do that again? I can't just..." Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, pulling him closer so he could kiss him. "I'll be okay Dean." 

 

Dean just took a deep breath, and nodded. He knew when Sam was sure about something. Dean knew there would be no point in trying to prep him, it might make it hurt worse. He leaned down to grab a bottle of lube that he kept in his duffle. He poured a generous amount on his cock, and began to push inside his brother.

 

"Oh wow..ouch." Sam tightened up right away. "I told you Sammy, here, let me pull out." 

 

"No Dean, I'm fine, don't stop." Sam was breathless, and grabbing at Dean's shoulders; pulling him closer. Against his better judgment Dean gave in, pushing slowly into Sam; then pulling out slowly. He kept that rhythm for a while, rocking into Sam, while gently cupping the side of Sam's face. 

 

"Faster Dean, please." Dean started moving faster, and a little harder. Sam let out a low moan from the back of his throat. "Fuck, Dean don't stop." They were both holding onto each other for dear life. They came at the same time, gripping each other tighter. 

 

When they finally came down, Dean slowly pulled out of Sam. It hurt a little, but he was way more satisfied than he was hurting. "You okay Sammy?" Sam just nodded. He had the biggest grin on his face. It made Dean feel great to see Sam smile. To see him happy. "I'm glad."


End file.
